Lost in the City
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: AU:In a small town where no one goes, is an orphanage. Yugi has never quite felt accepted in this place, considering his small size. But when a murder breaks out in the night and Yugi is kidnapped, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and Mokuba head to Domino to fi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Children, breakfast" the woman called in a merry voice, her hands were holding a huge basket of laundry. As the woman's call echoed through the house, a huge stampede of children could be heard running down the stairs, eager to be one of the first to get fed. This untamed kind of noise, only brought a smile upon the woman's face. "Oh, Joey" the woman called over to one of the children settling in their seats at the table. He turned around, "Yes Sister Rosette?"

"Can you come and help me with this laundry for a second?" Sister Rosette asked innocently. Joey looked back at the table in hunger. He knew he would lose his seat and end up getting fed food last, which meant the food would be cold by then. "Well?" Sister Rosette asked, now with a bit of a temper. She gave a deadly glare. Joey quickly got up and ran to her, "Yes Sister, of course Sister" he said, quickly standing beside her. Everyone knew that you didn't want to make Sister Rosette angry. She wasn't one of those kindly old kinds of nuns, no way, she was a vicious animal, ready to pounce if you didn't head her every word.

"Thank you Joseph, now would you kindly help me carry this to the laundry room? I'm afraid I might just be getting to old for this these days" Sister Rosette said, and with the word, Joey noticed a saddened look on her face. But it quickly disappeared. "Well? Hurry it up already. I don't have all day," Sister Rosette said, as he jumped and quickly picked up the laundry basket and brought it to the laundry room as fast as he could. Sister Rosette gave a smirk.

"Morning…" came a quiet voice from the stairway. Sister Rosette turned around and saw that it was none other than Yugi, the smallest child in the whole house. She smiled at him, "Good morning Sunshine" she said happily, clapping her hands together, "And how did you sleep?"

"Ok…" Yugi mumbled, stepping onto the last step of the stairs. "Why the long face, my child?" Sister Rosette asked. "Seto locked me in the closet" Yugi replied, his mumbled now even more of a whisper. "SETO!" She screamed. All the children winced in fear, and soon all eyes were on Seto. "Yes Sister Rosette?" he asked politely.

"What have I told you about teasing Yugi?"

"Um… not to tease him?"

"Don't be a smarty pants with me, young man. Now you apologize to Yugi, and go think about what you did!" she yelled, pointing up the stairs. "Fine…" Seto grumbled, getting up from the table and stomping over to Yugi. Sister Rosette stood over him, her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Seto glared at Yugi in despite and, without even thinking, gave him a good punch to the face. The whole table of children had been watching, and gasp at Seto's action, giggling inside knowing he would really get it now. "That is IT young man!" Sister Rosette yelled, pulling him by the ear, "You are going to stay in the office with Alfred till you can show me you can be kind and polite to everyone else. I don't want another word from you!" Sister Rosette said, bringing him into the adopting office where Alfred looked up from his computer.

"Seto? Again? What did he do this time?"

"Punched little Yugi right across the face when I had told him to apologize for locking him in the closet!" Alfred shook his head and looked down at Seto, "Oh no… not again. Did you Seto?" Now Seto looked down in shame. "Yes…" he whispered. Sister Rosette pushed him down into a chair. "Now you are going to stay here until you can apologize to Yugi politely" she said, now turning to Alfred, "Alfred, now you know not to play with him or entertain him. This is Seto's punishment for acting rude, and you cannot support that. Got it?" Alfred simply nodded and went back to typing on the computer.

"Good" she said, and with that, she had left the room. "Man" Seto said, slamming his fist against the wall, "Why does she hate me so much?" Seto asked, looking up at Alfred. "She doesn't hate you" he said plainly, "If you didn't do those things as much, I'm sure she wouldn't be on your back."

"I can't help it, it's funny" Seto said, giving a chuckle. "It's not funny to torture someone who's smaller than you."

"Yes it is. The other kids think so."

"It doesn't matter what the other kids think because you're the one committing the crime. Would it be funny if you robbed a bank? Or killed someone? I don't think so." Seto thought about this, then shrugged in defeat. He crossed his arms, "Well, so what? I'm not hurting anyone, so what's so bad about it?"

"Your hurting Yugi."

"Well… no one cares about him."

"I do, Rosette does. So do Joey, Tea, Tristan, and all of his other friends." Seto turned his head in unhappiness. "Hmph." Alfred shook his head once more and looked back at the computer. Then after a few minutes or so, he looked back up.

Seto was looking down at the ground in sadness. His eyes were watery, and he looked as though he was about to cry. "Hey Seto…" Seto quickly looked up, wiping his eyes hoping he didn't know that he was about to cry.

"Wanna play a game?" Alfred asked, giving a smirk. A smile emerged on Seto's face as he jumped up. "Would I ever!"

"Ssssshhhhh! Your supposed to be punished, remember?" Alfred whispered. "Oh, right" Seto said, putting his hand over his mouth and sitting back down. Alfred got up and walked over to the board game closet. "What do you wanna play?" Alfred whispered as he opened the door. The whole closet was filled with all kinds of different board games, from head to toe. It was practically a kid's ultimate dream.

Seto pointed to the one that he wanted to play, not wanting to make a sound. "Chess? Again? Don't you want to play something else?" Seto shook his head. "Oh, alright…" Alfred gave up, taking it out carefully, making sure not to have anything fall out, then brought it to the ground in between him and Seto. "Now don't play any tricks on me, got it?"

"But cheating is the best way to win."

"Winning a game is when you put your heart and sole into something and doing it to the best of your abilities and coming out on top."

"But what about if you lose?"

"Well, losing might not be as good as winning, but every time you lose, you learn something. We all have our wins and our losses. This'll happen to you someday in your life when you're older." Seto rolled his eyes. "Let's just get on with the game already before Sister Rosette finds out."

-Outside of the orphanage-

"Alright kids, it's outside time. Everyone's gotta leave the house to go play" Sister Rosette called. Once again there was another echo of a stampede as tons of children ran down the stairs and out the door. "Hey Joey! Tristan! Wait up!" Tea called, as she ran down the stairs after them with Yugi behind, trying desperately to catch up. "Well hurry up! You guys are slow pokes!" Joey yelled, running out of the door without waiting. Tristan, however, stayed right where he was till Tea and Yugi had caught up. "Thanks Tristan" Tea said, running over to him.

Yugi was panting, "Yeah… thanks".

"No problem" Tristan said, walking out along side Tea and Yugi. Sister Rosette closed the screen door from which the children had ran through, then walked towards the office. "Alfred, its time for you to watch the kids."

"Alright then…" Alfred opened the door, Seto sat where he had when Rosette had left, except he was now asleep, or at least pretending to be. "Is the little guy free to go?" Alfred asked. Sister Rosette eyed her brother, then looked over at Seto. She shrugged. "Fine… but you better make sure he doesn't make any trouble or else he's stuck inside helping me clean."

Hey everybody! HiKari here with a brand new story! Ok, so this is probably my first AU, so please don't flame me too bad if you think it's horrible. The whole story idea came to me in a dream, so I'm sorry if it's really weird or whatever. Well, most AU are suppose to be, well, different. Anywayz…

Seto, won't you ever learn that cheaters never win? Well, except when you try to commit suicide during a duel… but anywayz. Hey, where's Mokuba in all this?

Yugi: And why do I always have to be the smallest one!

Kari: Because you are the smallest one anywayz, even in your own show.

Mokuba: Yeah, really dude. I'm taller than you, and I'm 11.

Yugi: Hey, hey, hey, you have no right to be jumping on me. Your brother friken HUGE!

Seto: He's got a point… for once. I mean, look at his grand father for goodness sake.

Yugi: Hey! Are you suppose to be punished for punching me!

Seto: Want me to punch you again and see what happens?

Yugi: GOODBYE! (runs away)

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

AmePiper: Thanks for the review! First story I write that's actually good, and I only get one review-.-. But, hey, it's good just giving people something to read. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 2

"Ok then" Alfred said, tapping Seto lightly on the shoulder. "Time to wake up, little guy. You can go outside now."

"Ok…" Seto mumbled, opening his eyes a bit, then sitting up. Sister Rosette had already left. "Come on, you can go play now. Just try not to make too much trouble, ok?" Seto nodded happily as he ran out of the house and onto the orphanage playground. It wasn't the most fancy of playgrounds, but it still made outside time the best part of the day for the orphans.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come back" Marik said, grinning. "I saw the way you punched Yugi, great job." Odion stood beside him, he held a grim look on his face but said nothing.

"Nii-sama" said a little voice. Seto turned around, his face melted into one that held a soft smile. It was his 5-year-old brother, Mokuba. His big gray eyes stared up at Seto, his thumb in his mouth. "Go away" Marik spat, giving the little boy a glare, "You'll just annoy us."

"Don't say that!" Seto barked. Marik looked at him with wide eyes, "What did you say?"

"I mean…" Seto looked down to think of a reason why his brother could stay, "He won't bother us, will you Mokuba?" Mokuba locked onto Seto's arm, looking fearfully at Marik. He shook his head. Mokuba only talked to his brother and Sister Rosette, no one else. Occasionally he would talk to Alfred, but never often since Alfred was usually in the office during the day except for outside time, or when Sister Rosette was on a retreat.

"The kid won't bother us, let's just let him stay" Odion suggested, looking over at Marik. "Fine…" Marik groaned, "But he better not." Seto gave another small smile as he put his arm around Mokuba and patted him on the back. Mokuba smiled back, his thumb still in his mouth. "Hey, where's Bakura?" Seto asked, removing his arm from his brother's shoulder. "I dunno, I think he got adopted by some British guy."

"A British guy?"

"That's what I heard."

"Same here. Dunno why he would travel all the way from Britain just to come to Domino. I think he might've said something about that big gaming company. What was it called? Kiba Corp?"

"Kaiba Corp." Seto corrected. "Yeah, that was the name. You know what I don't get?" Marik asked. "What?"

"There are always all these people that always wanna adopt you, but you never say yes. I don't get it, you have a chance of a lifetime to get the heck out of here, so why do you always say no?" Seto paused. He looked down at Mokuba beside him, whom still was sucking his thumb, and now looked as though he were about to fall asleep since he hadn't been following the conversation. Seto couldn't let anyone know it was because no one would take his brother along with him.

"Well?" Marik asked, tapping his foot in impatience. Odion also waiting for Seto's reply. "Eh… you know, some of those people just don't seem like the kind of people I want to be taken care of." Marik shook his head, obviously it wasn't a good enough answer. "Whatever."

-On the other side of the playground-

"Come on Joey! Put some back into it!" Tea demanded, as Joey pushed her on the swing. "Hey man, I'm the one who's pushing you. You could push yourself."

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't be any fun," she said with a smile. In the swing beside her, Tristan was pushing Yugi at an easy pace. Yugi stared off into the sky as Tristan did so, it seemed as if it could go on forever.

Joey stopped pushing Tea and ran over to the gate. "Joey!" Tea whined, "What are you doing?" Joey hadn't heard her, he was staring with wide eyes as a red sports car speeded by. "Wow… look at it go…" Joey said to himself. "Joey!" Tea whined once more, now a bit louder. "Ever wonder what it's like out there?" Joey asked, turning around and looking at Tea and the others. Tristan had stopped pushing Yugi as well, "What do you mean?"

"What it's like out there in Domino City."

"We ARE in Domino City!" Tea pointed out. "Not in the ACTUAL city. We're pretty much at the south of it, in the non-populated part."

"What's it matter, anyway?"

"Well, one of these days I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna get out of here, and go to Domino City. And then I can find my sister." Everyone was silent at the mentioning of Joey's sister. They had remembered the fateful day that his sister was adopted almost as vividly as Joey had nightmares about it.

-FLASHBACK-

"Nii-san! Higher!" Serenity giggled as Joey pushed her on the swing. "Ok then, but you better hold on!" Joey called, putting a little more force into his pushes. "Children!" Sister Rosette called from the screen door. "There are some people here to see you!" Everything had stopped, and all the children ran into the orphanage one behind the other, each in hopes that they would be the ones being adopted.

Joey stopped pushing his sister and brought the swing to a halt. "Nii-san"

"Yeah Serenity?"

"Do you think we'll ever get adopted?" Joey turned his head and looked down at Serenity. "Of course! We will some day, maybe not right away. But we will. And we'll have a nice home and have nice parents who'll love us!" Serenity's uncertain face soon disappeared to a smile. "Ok Nii-san! I believe you!" She happily skipped into the orphanage with Joey following her from behind. Having little knowledge that it would be the last time they would be together.

"How bout her?" The woman asked, pointing at Serenity as she skipped in. "Serenity?" Sister Rosette said, turning to look at her. "Yes, the one with the brown hair, who just came in." She said and gave a nod.

"Serenity!" Sister Rosette called. Serenity looked up from talking to Yugi and Tea. "There's a woman here to see you." A smile grew on her face. "Coming!" She called, sprinting towards Sister Rosette. "Serenity! Wait up!" Joey called, running after her.

"Why, hello there little girl" the woman said, bending down and holding out her hand. "Hello" Serenity replied politely, shaking the woman's hand. The woman looked around 30 or so, her silk blonde hair fell upon her shoulders, curving at the end. "Mrs. Yoshimie, this is Serenity. She's a very bright, and energetic girl. One of the few children who don't give me any trouble."

"You don't say?" Mrs. Yoshimie said, pinching Serenity's cheek. Joey quickly ran up next to Serenity. "Oh? And who's this?"

"This is Joseph."

"Joey" Joey corrected. Sister Rosette merely sighed, "Yes, Joey. He's Serenity's brother. They were removed from their parent's care after they had multiple problems with alcohol and drug use. I've had them ever since."

"I see…" She said, merely eyeing Joey. Whatever it was that Joey did, she was obviously displeased with it. She gave Joey a quick glare. "Well, I think I've seen all that I needed to see. Where are the papers I need to sign?"

"Right this way" Sister Rosette replied, leading her through the crowd of children and to the office. Serenity's face lit up as she turned to her brother. "Did you hear that, Nii-san? We're going to be adopted!" She jumped with glee, and gave a giggle or 2 with excitement. "I wonder if she has any other children, or maybe a nice house. Oh! What about pets? It's SO exciting!" Joey laughed at her anticipation. "Well, I'm sure she'll be all that we aspire her to be."

"I really hope so…"

Alright, so I hope my AU is… AU enough for you. Anyways, so will Serenity and Joey really get to be adopted? Or is this really an event that became Joey's nightmare? WHEN DID MOKUBA BECOME ANNOYING!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

AmePiper: Thanks for the compliments. And I actually don't like Tea to tell you the truth, and/or TeaxSeto(My Anzu shipper friend made me write itX.X) I actually dun like a lot of the girls in YGO, they're all kinda lame. I'd like to see more "I'm gonna kick your ass" kinda girls, other than "Oh my gosh, I'm in love with you" girls who don't duel and shit. But they're ok. Like Serenity and Mai. Serenity can't duel for shit, but it's all good. Tea's my least favorite, cause she's probably the biggest loser in the show. I mean, come on, Rebecca is almost cooler than her(and I very much dislike Rebecca, she's annoying. Oh, and I HATE RebeccaxMokuba. It's like "NO! You weirdos!")

It's actually hard for me to write these kinds of fics since you gotta include all the characters and such and Most of the time I really dun care about the other characters cause I'm a hard core brother fluff writer, but still. This is a way different story.

Wow, I wrote a lot again. I have a tendency to do that. Oh well. Oh, and again, thanks for reviewing, and reading, and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

-A half hour later-

"Serenity!" Sister Rosette called. Serenity's head popped up from the crowd of children. They were all sitting in the living room, all of them watching a show on one TV. "Yes?"

"I need you to come over here, dear" Sister Rosette said sweetly. "Ok!" Serenity called, back getting up and running to Sister Rosette and Mrs.Yoshimie. Joey's attention veered away from the television and to his sister. He quickly got up as well and ran after his sister, his mind was beginning to race at what could possibly be happening. He was filled with excitement.

"Alright Serenity, it's time for you to go to your new home." Serenity's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes, dear. Really."

"I can't believe it!" Serenity said, "Thank you so much for everything Sister Rosette! I'll never forget you!" Serenity ran over and gave Sister Rosette a hug. "Thank you, sweet, and I'll never forget you. I pray all good things shall come to you in your new life, and that God be with you always." Serenity nodded. Sister Rosette handed Serenity her coat and a piece of paper to Mrs. Yoshimie. "Thank you for adopting Serenity. I'm sure she will fill you with much joy."

"Oh, and thank you, Sister. Come along now Serenity, it's about time for us to go." Serenity nodded, then looked back at Sister Rosette. "Wait… what about Joey…?" Serenity asked, she looked over at her brother who stood beside Sister Rosette. "I'm sorry Serenity… but Joey's not coming with you. Mrs. Yoshimie only adopted you." Serenity's face fell blank as she and her brother stared into each other's eyes. Neither one knew what to say.

"Time to go, Serenity" Mrs. Yoshimie said, leading Serenity to the car. "No… No!" Joey yelled, running out of the orphanage. "Serenity!" Tears began to flow down from his eyes, Sister Rosette quickly caught up with him, and grabbed him. Serenity looked back him, she didn't know what to say. Her eyes could only stare blankly at her older brother. "Nii-san…" she said quietly, as she stepped into the car and the door was shut. Her face still looked out the window as the car began to drive away.

Joey broke away from Sister Rosette and ran down after her, out through the gate and into the street. "SERENITY! PLEASE! STOP!"

"Joseph! Joseph, come back here this instant!"

"MY NAME'S JOEY!" Joey yelled angrily, as he stopped in the middle of the street as the car turned the corner and was soon just a memory. Sister Rosette stopped as well, staring at Joey, wondering what he would do next.

Joey stood there, his feelings mixed with both anger and sorrow. Joey didn't know what to do, he had just lost his sister. He didn't even know if he would ever see her again, ever hear her voice. "Joey… please…" Sister Rosette said, her voice filled with sadness.

Joey looked up the street. The wind blew through his hair violently. He saw that a car was coming down the other side of the street. Sister Rosette noticed this, with worry filling her chest. "Joey…" Joey's stare did not break away from the car as it got bigger and bigger into view. "Joey, step off the street. Go to the sidewalk." Joey didn't budge. "Joey…" she said, beginning to walk towards Joey, she could feel her heart beginning to beat faster. The car was beginning to get close now, Joey was about to take a step into the street. "Joey!" She yelled, running over to him. The driver had just noticed Joey as he was about to hit him, and quickly put on the breaks. Sister Rosette grabbed Joey and pulled him away. The car screeched to a stop.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi! I called for you 10 minutes ago!" Sister Rosette's voice had broken the silence that had stayed between the 4 of them for the longest of time. Yugi turned around, "Well, we better go inside guys." His horrible memory was soon put aside as Joey simply nodded and followed the others inside of the orphanage.

-A few hours later-

"Children, I hope you all are where you are suppose to be…" Sister Rosette said, as she slipped open the door. There was a lot of shuffling inside the room as the children quickly got into their beds and pulled their covers over them.

She walked into the room. "Well, good to see you are all in your beds." She said, looking around the room at all the children in their respectful beds. "Well, ALMOST all of them." She said, eyeing Mokuba who was sitting on Seto's bed talking with him.

"Mokuba…" she said sternly. Mokuba turned and looked up. "Oh…" he said in a quiet voice, "Sorry…"

"It's alright Mokuba, but please don't do it again." Mokuba silently got out of Seto's bed and climbed into his own. "Alright then, sleep tight all of you. And don't let the bed bugs bite" she turn off the light, "I want NO TALKING, whatsoever. All of you go to bed and get some shut eye." She closed the door silently, and the room was silent. They all could hear Sister Rosette saying good night to the girls in the room next door, and then heard her footsteps slowly disappear into the house.

Now it was silent. Slowly the children began to fall asleep and begin to go into endless dreams of future days of eternal happiness. The silent breathing filled the room as Seto lay awake in bed. His eyes staring into endless darkness as his eyes began to adjust to it. Their was never dreams of happiness for Seto, there were only nightmares. Nightmares of the past, of his parents' death. The torture of these dreams was almost unbearable for the 12 year old to handle, but he still managed to keep it a secret.

Seto soon felt the presence of another awakened and was attempting to quietly moved about. It was not a successful task, since the orphanage was so old, every floor board seemed to make a loud creek. Seto heard the body moved towards his bed, and he quickly shut his eyes pretending to be asleep. The body now slowly pulled over the covers and crept into Seto's bed beside him. Seto now knew whom the body belonged to.

"Mokuba…" he whispered, "What's wrong?" Mokuba didn't dare speak, both afraid that the Sister would hear, and too ashamed to say it. Seto turned on his back and looked over at him. "Something wrong?" he asked, once again in a hushed voice. Mokuba only clutched his brother's arm tighter and said nothing. "I don't want to…"

"It's alright" Seto replied, turning again onto his side and outing his arm around his brother, "Just go to sleep." Mokuba said nothing, just put his thumb back into his mouth and slowly fell into a slumber. An unseen smile appeared on Seto's face as, he too, fell into a slumber.

Now that all was calm and peaceful between the 2 brothers, once again their was silence. Yet, there still was one last soul that lay awake in the night. Yugi stared out the window, looking up at the full moon as it glowed through-out the sky with scattered stars around it. The sky was another endless thing as well as dreams were, they could just go one forever into different places whom no one ever knew existed.

But dreams were not as endless and as merry as the others' were. For Yugi too had nightmares of the past. But instead of keeping it a secret, Yugi had confronted Sister Rosette about it. She had said dreams were merely dreams and nothing more, but they were all too realistic to be just dreams. Yugi was frightened by the monsters and demons that appeared in his dreams and found it best just not to fall asleep.

There was another creek that echoed in the house. Yugi noticed this right away, but said nothing. The presence was not in the room, he was sure of it. There was another creek. It couldn't be from the girls' room ether, he was certain it was from downstairs. But Sister Rosette was never awake at this hour.

Yugi silently got up from his bed and crept his way towards the door. But of his small height and weight, he did not make as much sound as the other boys usually made. He quietly opened a door and stuck his head out of the room, his eyes scanned the top floor where the children's rooms were. The creeks did not stop, they became more quiet, but quick.

Yugi made his way out of the room and towards the stairs, kneeling to make himself more unseen. There was definitely a shadow of some sort creeping around the orphanage, and Yugi was sure it wasn't one of the children. He slunk down the stairs and followed the shadow. Yugi saw the figure now, although he couldn't tell exactly who it was since he stood behind the figure. But he knew it was a man, and not Alfred. He had a strange, but strong smell trailing behind him, and he walked with a bit of a limp.

The man didn't noticed the boy following him, he just slowly made his way towards Sister Rosette's room. Yugi stopped and hid behind a statue that was in the hallway, his eyes widened in curiosity as the man opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

AmePiper: Thanks for the review! I'm not an incest fan though . But thanks for sticking with me since no one else is reviewing-.-.

Marcella Jole' Mercilee: Thanks for reviewing! Phew, I thought my story really stunk cause no one else was reviewing, then you came along and all was happy Sorry for taking so long to update. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

"Hello?" Sister Rosette asked, noticing the opening of her door right away. Obviously she could tell the figure was a man as well, for she asked, "Alfred?" and with that, turned on the light. There was a surprised look on her face, "Who are you?"

The man ran towards her, not caring to make a sound, grabbing her nightgown. "Listen bitch, your going to do as I say or I'll kill you." Yugi kneeled behind the statue now as he began to tremble. "Rosette? What's going-?" Alfred walked in and saw the man, "Who are you? Get off of her!" he yelled. "Alfred… please, the children…" she said, the man threw her violently against the wall. "Shut up, you." He turned his attention to Alfred, "Go. Give me all the money you have, NOW."

"Only if you get off-"

"Alfred… please…" Sister Rosette said, her voice trembling. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL HER OR WHAT?" the man yelled, pulling out a gun and putting it to her head. "O-Ok… ok, I'll get you the money… but please… don't hurt her…" Alfred said, putting his hands in the air and slowly walking out.

Yugi peeked out from behind the statue, his eyes were beginning to well up with tears. The man looked at Sister Rosette, a huge grin across his face as he threw her against the bed, throwing himself on top of her, beginning to kiss her neck. "No… stop it" Sister Rosette begged, he slammed his gun across her face. He began to rip off her shirt, and then holding her down with one hand. His hand went from ripping her bra to her underwear. "NO! STOP!" she cried as tears began to freely flow down her face as he began to have his way with her. Yugi began to cry as well, not knowing what was going on, but feeling the fear from Sister Rosette's screams.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Alfred yelled, now armed with a gun as well. The man looked up, his body was still on top of her. He gave another evil grin as he pulled up his pants and left Sister Rosette in the bed with tears running down her face. "You threatening me?" Alfred held the gun up higher, pointing it towards him, "I'll shoot! I'll shoot, and I'll kill you!" Alfred threatened, his eyes wondered over to his sister, and his rage boiled in his blood. The man simply laughed. "You don't have it in you. I bet if I killed her right now, you still wouldn't have it in you."

Alfred put in a bullet and took off the safety, holding it towards the man. "You hurt her, and I'll make sure you go where you belong." The man still had no responses of being threatened, he turned to Sister Rosette. "We'll see about that." He lifted his gun to shoot her. "NO!" He put it to her chest and shot it. No one had to say a thing, for they sensed that the life in her had already left her.

"You bastard… you bastard I'll kill you!" Alfred said, pointing the gun at him. The man grinned once again, "You don't got the guts to kill me."

"SISTER ROSETTE!" Yugi cried, running from his hiding place behind the statue to out in the open. "Yugi! Stop!" Alfred commanded, turning his attention to Yugi. There was another gun shot, Yugi fell to the ground with his hands over his head, too scared to say a word. Alfred lay on the floor beside him, in a pool of his own blood.

"Your coming with me" the man said, and with that swiped Yugi and the money, and disappeared into the night's darkness leaving the bloodied corpses behind. The orphanage was now quiet again, filled with the sadness of the event that had occurred and left them alone and afraid without their Sister to comfort them.

-The Next Morning-

The orphanage was empty. More empty than it had been in years. The only people in the actual house were the investigators searching the house for clues connected to the 2 murders that had occurred in the house the night before. All the children were split in different groups, all being talked to and questioned to find answers, but there were none. There were only little orphans with no place to go.

Mokuba was crying. He didn't know what else to do. His tender eyes were watery and soft from the tears that spilled onto his face. Mokuba wasn't the only one. Many of the other children, mostly the young ones, cried. Seto didn't know what to say, but merely held his brother to comfort him. They all stood silently in a group, staring at the orphanage blankly. Marik threw down his bag of belongings. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Marik yelled at Mokuba. This only made Mokuba cry more.

"Stop being such a baby! Who cares if Rosette is dead? She never did anything for us!"

"S-She t-took c-care of us-s…" Mokuba stuttered, gasping for air as he cried. "Well, it doesn't matter now. She's dead and we can't do nothing about it. So you might as well get over it." Mokuba shook his head more and began to cry louder. "Marik! You shut up! You're making him cry more!" Seto yelled, holding his brother to his chest. "You can't tell ME what to do! Your not the boss of me!" Marik said, wrapping his hands into fists and getting ready for a brawl. Seto glared back, but did not attempt to edge him on any further. He didn't want to upset his brother anymore than he already was.

"I wish I knew where Yugi was…" Tea said, looking around at the different groups of children trying to spot her spikey haired friend. "I dunno, I haven't seen him since last night."

"I wonder where he ran off too…" Tea thought. "Guys!" Joey called, running over to them. "Joey? What are you doing here? The officer said to stay in your group!"

"This is more important! Guys, I heard the one of the police guys saying that Yugi's missing! They said something about the bad guy who killed Sister Rosette and Alfred taking him!" Tea's eyes widened. "They took him?" Joey nodded.

"We have to do something."

"Like what?" Marik said, he had been listening on the conversation. "What are WE supposed to do? We can't do anything, we're just kids! 'Sides, Yugi was annoying anyway, better that he's gone." Tristan turned red with anger. "Don't say that about Yugi!"

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?" Marik said, balled up his fists again and lifting them. "We'll find Yugi…"

"What did you say?"

"We're going to find Yugi" Tea repeated, "We're going to find him and bring him back."

"How're you gonna do that?" Mokuba asked, he had also been listening in. His face was puffy and pink from his crying, but his crying had stopped. "Mokuba…" Seto didn't want Mokuba getting any crazy ideas.

"We'll go into the city" Joey said, "We'll go into the city and find him. I'm pretty sure that the bad guy would go there!"

"Your crazy, do you really think you can go to a city on your own?" Marik said. Mokuba stepped forward, "I'll go."

"Mokuba!" Seto exclaimed, he wrapped his arms around him, "You're most certainly NOT going. It's not safe there!"

"I'll go" Tea said. She turned to Tristan, "Well? You gonna come?" Tristan thought for a while, then looked back up. "Well, if Yugi needs our help, then I guess I'll have to help him." Joey turned to Marik and Seto. "You guys coming?"

Marik crossed his arms. "Hmph. As if."

"Suit yourself."

"You know, if you guys are planning to get out of here, I suggest you get out of here fast" Ishizu suggested, "The police men are beginning to load the rest of them into cars."

"Ishizu! Don't help them!" Marik yelled. "We're coming Yugi!" Tea yelled as she sprinted into a run towards the open gate. "Hey! Wait up Tea!" Tristan and Joey yelled, chasing after her. "Hold on! I'm coming too!" Mokuba said, running off after him. "Mokuba!" Seto called, breaking into a run as well.

"They'll never make it a day in the city" Odion said, shaking his head. "You never know" Ishizu said, smiling, "I think that they might just be able to save Yugi."

HOOZAH! It's the 4th chapter, and the story's JUST getting started(sorry about the rape scene you guys, I hope I didn't disgust you). So what will become of our little orphan, Yugi? What challenges awaited our new and tiny heroes as they run off for the city? Finding the guy who kidnapped Yugi will be the least of their problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcella Jole' Mercilee: Oh, I'm sorry, but as my job as evil author who leaves all her readers in suspense, I can't quite have Joey find Serenity and Yugi yet. I mean, what would be the fun of that:p Anyways, thanks for the review, and enjoy.

cheeky-eyes: It's only cause he's short, we all love Yugi in reality. We just like torturing him in all of our fics. We can't help it. Well, we'll just have to see what happens to Yugi next. Thanks for the review.

frogger666: Wow, we have a lot of Yugi lovers in the building. I'm sorry to be putting all of you guys through this, but don't worry, it always ends up a happy ending. Or does it? evil grin

AmePiper: Oh, I never fully replied to your last review; Serenity's alright, but she's kind of a dumb ass at times. My fav. is Mokuba too. What's not to like, anyway? That is so true, Mokuba doesn't get enough credit for all the crap he has to go through. It makes me sad Yes, brother fluff is my life. But I'm pretty sure everyone can already tell by all my one-shots, so on and so forth. But anyways, enough of me rambling, let's get on to the fic. And thanks for all the support buddy!

Chapter 5

It was a bright July morning, the street was steaming, but the wind brought along a cool and light breeze. The boys were amazed at where they had found themselves as they walked through Domino city. "Wow… I didn't even know houses got that big!"

"They aren't houses, they're buildings! Haven't you guys ever seen a city?" Joey asked, looking over at them. Mokuba shook his head. Joey shrugged, "Well, then maybe this'll be more exciting for you."

"Hey! Since when have YOU been to a city?" Tea asked, pointing her finger at him. "Since I was born. They found me here after my parents abandoned me. I'll have you know I lived on my own in this city after they abandoned me" Joey said proudly. "Oh, well then I don't suppose you know where the heck we are, and how you suppose we'll find that guy who took Yugi" Tristan said, crossing his arms.

"Who cares about Yugi? Let's go back." Seto said. "No way, we didn't travel all the way here just to go back. Plus, what'll we go back too?"

"You guys are stupid" Tristan said, "I'm going back."

"You're the stupid one!" Joey yelled. Tristan turned to leave when he ran into someone. "Ow!" There was a little girl standing in front of him him, around his own age, but a bit younger. She had 2 big ponytails tied on top of her head, and she held a brown teddy bear to her chest. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry…" Tristan said in shame, "I didn't see you." Rebecca sighed. "It's alright."

"What's your name?" Tea asked, stepping beside Tristan. "My name's Rebecca. Who are you?"

"I'm Tea, and these are my friends Joey and Tristan."

"I'm Seto, and this is my little brother Mokuba."

"Nice to meet you" Rebecca said politely shaking all of their hands. "Rebecca… Rebecca, what's taking you so long?" a man walked up beside her then looked down upon the 5 small children. "Grandpa, these are my friends!"

"Why, hello there little ones" the man said kindly, straightening his glasses. He turned around, "Solomon, look who Rebecca met." Another man, a lot shorter though, walked beside him. "Look at all these youngsters" Solomon said. He looked around to see if any other adults were near by, then looked back down at them. "Where are your parents?" he asked.

"We don't have any parents." Tristan said. "We're from an orphanage," Tea stated. "Oh… I see… well, why exactly are you here and not in the orphanage?" The taller man asked dumbly. "Cause we ran away" Tristan stated. "Yeah, cause our friend got taken from a bad guy. We're going to find him." Joey said proudly, as if he was a super hero of some sort. The tall man laughed again. "Such cute kids, wonder why they didn't get adopted."

"Oh, don't laugh." Solomon said, "We were all kids once." Joey's stomach growled. "Oh man… I practically forgot how hungry I was." He said, putting his hands on his stomach. "You can have lunch with us!" Rebecca piped, turning to her grandfather, "Grandpa, can they have lunch with us?"

"Sure, I don't see the harm in that."

"Yay!" She said, grabbing a hold of Joey's arm, "I'll introduce you to Teddy! He's my best friend in the whole wide world!" She exclaimed holding out her stuffed animal as they followed Solomon and Grandpa (A/N: I forget his real name in the series . ) into a gaming store.

"Sure clean up, well" Grandpa said, looking around at the place, "It feels like I haven't been here in ages."

"It's because you haven't been here in ages. You barely visit anymore," Solomon said, leading Grandpa and the children into the back, where it turned into the house part of the building. "Traveling from America to Japan isn't exactly the cheapest, you're lucky I still visit you at all!"

"Well, you're not exactly the poorest person around. You're a big shot professor, and I just run a game shop."

"Hey, hey, hey, you were a professor too once! You're the one who gave it up in the first place." Solomon shrugged and shook his head; he opened the refrigerator and looked around.

"So you guys walked all the way from there?" Joey nodded proudly. "Why? Why did you run away?" Rebecca asked, getting drawn into the story of their adventure. "Cause we had to save our friend, of course!"

"But they only came along cause we asked them too" Tristan said, pointing at Seto and Mokuba. "WHAT! You never asked us, we came on our own!" Seto replied, "If Mokuba hadn't run off, we would've never come anyway!"

"Children, children, please! Quiet down, Solomon and I are trying to have a conversation."

"Sorry Grandpa," she turned her attention back to the others, "So you guys really walked here by yourselves? No grown-ups?"

"No grown-ups. Just us against the world. It was a bit scary when the evil bad guy came after us, but I just fought him and he-"

"That's not true" Tea said, hitting him over the head, "None of that ever happened!"

"Here kids, lunch." Solomon set 6 plates on the table. They all had sandwiches on them. "I didn't know what you guys liked so I-" before he could finish, the 5 orphans had already started digging into the food like savages. "My. I guess they never taught you manners in that orphanage." The children ignored his statement, they were too busy eating food.

"So how old are all of you." Joey gulped down his food. "Um… well, most of us are 11."

"But I'm 12." Tristan stated, his mouth full of food. "Me too." Seto replied, "And Tea's 10."

"I see." Grandpa said. He looked over at Mokuba. "And you?" Mokuba looked up at him, than held out 5 fingers. "5 years old?" Mokuba nodded. "My God… you're practically a baby! What on earth were you children thinking."

"Mokuba wanted to come" Seto said, "It's the only reason why we're here. He ran off after Joey and the others and I couldn't let him go off on his own." Grandpa turned to Mokuba, "Is that true?" Mokuba merely nodded as he nibbled on his bits of sandwich. "Does he know how to talk?"

"Yeah, but he only talks to me though."

"Why is that?"

"He's too scared to talk to anyone else. Like you said, he's just a little kid." Seto patted Mokuba on the head.

"Pretty dangerous for a bunch of kids going off by themselves" Solomon added. "We don't care," Joey said, "We're just doing this to find our friend. When we do, we'll go back."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"Sure it is. We get Yugi and go back to the orphanage."

"But Joey… they left without us, remember?" Tristan said, "They were loading the other orphans in while YOU ran off."

"Hey! You came too!"

"Only cause you were the one who ran off!"

"Yeah Joey! It's all your fault! Now we'll never have a home because of you!"

"Yeah Joey!"

"Guys, come on…"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys…"

"No it isn't!"

"We'll never see our friends again because of you and we'll be orphans forever!"

"No we won't!"

"SHUT UP!" Seto yelled. Mokuba was crying. "You guys are making him cry!" Joey wanted to say something really mean to Mokuba, and had even opened his mouth to say it, but instead shut his mouth silently and said nothing.

"How bout you all play outside?" Solomon suggested, breaking the silence. "That's a great idea!" Rebecca exclaimed, "Come on!" She grabbed Joey by the arm. "Well, ok. Let's go guys." They all followed after Rebecca. Solomon tugged Mokuba back. Seto stopped and turned around. "I think it's time for this one to take a nap."

"He doesn't need a nap. He's not a baby."

"The reason why he's so emotional is because he doesn't get enough sleep. I'll just put him to bed and you can play outside. Ok?" Seto looked at him with unease, then at Mokuba. "He'll be fine. Don't you trust me?" Seto stared at him for a long time. He had never trusted ANYONE with his brother. Only Sister Rosette because he knew her intentions were good. But he didn't know this man, and Seto was not a person to trust someone easily. But somehow he found himself to saying "Fine" and walking off to the others.

"Nii-sama" Mokuba said quietly, his eyes began to well up again. "Ssssshhh. It's alright. Your brother is just going off to play. Your gonna take a good long nap." He scooped Mokuba into his arms and brought him over to the couch and set him down, grabbing an old quilt and putting it over him. "Now go to sleep and I'll wake you up later."

Mokuba lay there on the couch. He could feel uneasiness in his stomach. He was in a stranger's house without his Nii-sama. He began to feel great sadness and thought he was about to cry when suddenly, he felt his eyelids beginning to become heavier, and his body drifting off into a deep sleep.

Another chapter for… this story. Yeah, I'm really tired, so I can't exactly be enthusiastic about anything at the moment(wow, I spelt enthusiastic right) Anywayz, so we see they have stumbled upon a couple of city people. But can they exactly trust these people whom they don't even know? Or is this just an incredibly kind person whom just happened to let them into their own home? As they take a break from their city adventure, time is of the essence, and Yugi's still out there.

REVIEW!


End file.
